


Girls

by hell_oboys



Series: The 1975 Song-Shot Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: AU, Drugs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Snogging, pot, there is probably a shit tonne more but i cant tag for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_oboys/pseuds/hell_oboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Wright, 17 and half years old, spends most of her time getting high with 30-year-olds with the belief that she has made it in life. Harry Styles, 18 doesn’t find any fun in girls who seek salvation in him.</p><p>(Based on the song 'Girls' by the 1975)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrestle to the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Part one of Girls (which was set to only be a one shot, but due to the length of the first half alone, I have decided to make it into a two part series. Please keep in mind that this series will contain sexual content though you will not find it in this chapter, but, in the next, so if that in anyway makes you uncomfortable, please do not read, or read and do not complain. Enjoy!

Olivia glanced around the apartment. The group of 8 gathered themselves in the silent living room of a new house, one of which Olivia was sure they have never met in before. The group consisted that of various ages, the youngest, Katie, being no older then 16, and the eldest, Nick, being 32. Nick was the one who gathered everyone together each week, organizing where they would meet, who was coming, and who was supplying.

In the corner of the living room, two people sat on a couch that was meant only to occupy the one person. The girl lay over the boy beneath her, her legs hanging flimsily over his, as his hand traced the inside of her thigh. A soft moan escaped from the girl’s lips and a chuckle from the boy’s, indicating to Olivia the two on the couch were Perrie and Zayn. Olivia watched as their mouths moved together at a pace that was unusually slow for them, less needy, and more sensual.

The rest of the group had spread themselves out amongst each other in the small room as Nick got up to play some music which he swore was ‘up and coming’, though everyone there knew it defiantly wasn’t. It never was. As a unusually up beat and somewhat promising tune began to play through the speakers Nick made his way back through the room, his body moving progressively closer to Olivia. Olivia never had a great deal to do with Nick, sure, they had talked before, but never more than a “Hey pass it over here” or a “Where we goin’ next time?”

Nick tended to be more flamboyant than Olivia, who was more secluded, only ever making friends with who she needed, and only if they could be of advantage to her at some point in time, and usually in the near future. Nick found Olivia 2 years ago, when she was only 15. But, when to say ‘found’ Olivia, it should be more interpreted as, was introduced to Olivia. Before Nick quit his job and decided to pick up the ever so promising career of DJ-ing, and to throw away all of his money for a little relief in the way of pot, he was a talented and (for his line of work) young man who had the ability to, as they say, ‘sell ice to Eskimo’s’. He was one of the best car salesmen in the city. But as Olivia liked to joke, he found a different kind of Ice to sell. Olivia’s father was of course, in the most clichéd way, Nick’s superior, and at one of her fathers ever so _interesting_ and _entertaining_ celebratory events for the end of month figures of which showed her father’s car sales company to always be No.1, which was always so ‘Unbelievable, amazing really’, Nick caught himself watching the juvenile Olivia sneaking outside into the ridiculously cold whether in order to chug down half a bottle of whatever liquor she managed to hide under her skirt, intriguing Nick, and prompting him to keep her in his sight since.

“Got someone for ya to meet this time” Nick chuckled out, his accent thick and his playfulness apparent, intriguing Olivia.  
“Do I get a name for this ‘someone’ or have you not made one up yet?” She retorted, unsure whether or not to take Nick seriously, he was never too fond of solemnity these days.  
“Ha. Ha.” Each word he spoke was broken up in jagged and harsh beats emphasising his tone of sarcasm. “Shut the fuck up will ya? Seriously, I got someone for you to meet, ‘s name’s Harry”  
“Sorry, Nick I think you mispronounced Harassment; ‘huh-rass-meant’”  
“Again, Ha. Ha.” Nick’s eyes rolled in an un-dismissible fashion. “He’s new, and all I’m asking is for you to give him one lousy lil’ blow job in the corner to make him feel part of the family, you know, seems to be the initiation round here every time I bring a new bloke ‘round.”  
“Not if they’re gay, or have a girl like Zayn-y-kens over there” Olivia sang, her voice a teasing and annoyed mix as she points her figure in a two by two rhythm towards Nick before side glancing and throwing a beat towards Zayn’s direction, indicating where in the room he is. Still sitting on the couch in the corner. Still snogging Perrie.

A loud clap echoed from behind Olivia, startling her and triggering her to jump. Looking back towards Nick, she saw a smirk appear on his face, indicating to her that when she would turn around, she would be faced with this ‘Harry’ she was, lets say, ‘informed’ of.  
“Nick, mate, we gonna light up or wha’?” His voice was deep and encouraged Olivia to turn around earlier than she had planned to. She was brought face to face, or more correctly, face to chest, with a tall and gangly guy. Looking up and peering at his face, she noticed his almost flawless complexion, apart from the few spots he had on his forehead, still not deterring in the slightest. His face was framed with somewhat long, but controlled brown curls, giving off a prevue of a cheeky and cocky persona. His eyes fell down upon Olivia, giving her a glimpse of the most natural shade of green as he smirked, captivating her. Once again, Olivia turned, facing Nick.  
“Yeah, Nick. We gonna light up or what?” She spat tightly, a smirk taking place on her lips.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, Nick, how’d he find you?” Olivia questioned Harry as she blew out her take of the spliff before passing it to him next to her. The rest of the group had passed out by now, or had gone home by, leaving Nick, Harry and Olivia to their pleasure. Harry took a drag before exhaling and answering Olivia in a dreary fashion, one of which she figured out was of his everyday conversation manner.  
“Me sister used to work at the radio station wit’ him, round ‘bout till she up and moved on to ‘bigger and better things’” He finished with an impersonation of his sister, which Olivia believed was likely to be far off, but yet in her soothed state she found overly hilarious none the less.  
“How ‘bout you?” By this time Nick might as well had of left the room along with the others. Harry and Olivia had no intention to include him in the conversation, no matter if he were the topic of such discussion or not.  
“He used to work for my father” She shrugged, hinting for Harry not to press the topic any further, and he understood, families where often a tale hesitantly told.

Neither spoke for what, to Olivia, felt like 30 minutes, but was sure to be no more than five, passing what was left of the diminishing spliff back and forth. Nick had left not so long ago complaining of feeling ‘tired mate’, leaving the two to their quietness, in what Olivia had learnt to be the living room of _Harry’s_ house, explaining why she had found the place unfamiliar in the beginning.  
Harry took a final hit of the joint before leaning in and placing his right hand on Olivia’s cheek, allowing him to place his lips to hers and exhale his final breath of the intoxicatingly refreshing drug, into her mouth. The smoke entered Olivia, circling inside her like a misty fog before becoming too much and causing her to cough, shocking her slightly, she assumed it was due to her lack of concentration which was lost in the moment. Harry pulled back from her with a smirk lining his lips; now completely aware of the affect he was beginning to have on her.  
“Wanna mess around?” he whispered entrancingly into her ear as he moved his hand, which still remained on her cheek with a light weight, down the side of her arm and over the bare skin of her leg, resting there, teasing small patterns onto her soft skin. A soft “Mhm” escapes Olivia’s lips, slipping out as a slight mumble. Harry’s eyebrows rise, insinuating his desire for a solid answer.  
“Sure.” Olivia confirms.


	2. God Help Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it finally is, Part 2, the final part of my *cough* one *cough* shot Girls, which, is based on the song by the 1975   
> I would Honestly love to know what you think, so when you finish reading, tell me maybe? Xx

Harry’s panting is loud and would not go by unnoticed to the ears around him, which thankfully for his sake where only Olivia’s. Tilting his head down his breath hitches and his panting becomes even louder. The sight of Olivia’s mouth wrapped around his cock making him feel even more wild with pleasure.   
“Fuck” He moaned out, causing Olivia to stop and raise her head, a leer overshadowing her face. Olivia traveled up Harry’s body before he took hold of her face into his hands, pressing into her with a zealous kiss. With a grasp to her hips and a soft tug, Harry placed Olivia upon his lap pushing low on her hips and causing her to grind down upon his hard length. A moan escaped Olivia’s mouth causing Harry to chuckle before cutting himself off with a groan of his own.

Harry’s hands ran up Olivia’s sides, sending gratifying shivers up her spine and triggering her head to fall back upon her shoulders and her eyes to roll in pleasure. Harry’s large hands stroked up her stomach before grasping her boobs and pushing them together, kneading them in his hands teasingly.   
“Your tits are top class”   
Olivia regains composure and grins down towards Harry’s darkened eyes.  
“Cheers.”  
Both of them chuckle at ridiculous sounding sentence of which just came out of Harry’s mouth. As Olivia continues to giggle at Harry’s, well, just plain stupid, choice of words, Harry grabs hold of her waist and launches her off of him and onto her back. Crawling above her, he uses his knee to separate her legs and he trails down from her neck, kissing her flesh in a soft and mischievous nature. A squeal of excitement leaves Olivia’s mouth before Harry silences her by clasping his hand over her mouth. As he reaches her hip, his movements become slower, more flirtatious and coy. Olivia’s breath hitched when his lips grazed against her, his mouth closing in a kiss against her sex, making her thighs tighten. She exhaled in hot ragged breaths as his mouth moved deep, his tongue slipping inside her as he brought his hand down from her mouth, tapping his finger softly on her clit. Harry’s hands slipped beneath Olivia’s body, taking hold of her ass and pulling her down onto his mouth, sending vibrations through out her. Olivia began to scream as he pushed two figures into her, as his mouth relentlessly circled and sucked at her clit.

As Olivia’s body began to shake Harry pulled away, not allowing her to reach her peak.  
“Fuck You” Olivia panted out causing Harry to smirk. Without warning Harry nudged himself into Olivia, emitting a groan of pleasure in the process. The power of his thrusts gaining rapidly as the elation builds inside him. Both feel an overwhelming amount of pleasure as they reach their peaks, Olivia’s hand latching onto Harry’s back as he drive forward one last time, overwhelming her.

The seemingly quick yet powerful eruption of euphoria drank away all the energy the two once had, leaving them in a still and superficially lifeless state, Harry’s body laying on top of Olivia’s, both hot and damp with their hearts beating at ridiculous speeds.  
Both of them felt their eyes begin to fall heavily and the idea of sleep became an enthusing notion. Rolling slightly off to the side, Harry’s arm laid softly over Olivia’s bare and already unconscious body.

___________________________________________________________________

A loud thump echoed from Harry’s front door, waking him up from his arousing dream. As his eyes fluttered open, Harry saw Olivia-still naked, and still asleep -next to him. Harry then understood his dream. The thumping continued and compelled Harry to rise. As he stood he stretched out his back and then wondered over to the door, opening it while rubbing his drowsy eyes.  
“Mate, I’ve known you for less than a week, I don’t think that’s long enough for me to have to see you naked” Nick chirped as he pushed passed Harry and into his house, making his way over to the living room couch and digging into his cushions.  
“Every time we do these things I always manage to leave something behind” He began to ramble as he continued to dig through the couch. Harry slowly closed the door, seemingly unfazed by Nick presence, and forgetting Olivia’s.

“The first time right, we went to Kim’s, and I left me car keys, and you think I’d notice cause I’d have to drive home, but apparently I was too far gone and walked home, and the second time we went to Zayn’s, and I forgot my wallet. He stole $50 from me, the prick. And now this time, forgot me-” Nick cut himself off as he stood up from the couch with his phone held above his hand in victory as he stared at the carpet before him, where Olivia stirred, drowsy eyed and naked.  
“Phone.” He finished, chuckling to himself.

Groaning Olivia stood up from the floor where she and Harry once lay and found her t-shirt hanging over the couch in front of Nick, putting it on in order to cover herself from him.   
“Olivia” Nick greeted, a knowing smirk enrapturing his face.  
“Nick” She grumbled out in reply.  
“Well normally after I have a night of, what I assume was mind blowing sex, I’m happy in the morning, apparently you aren’t”  
“Fuck off.”  
“You defiantly aren’t” Nick concluded.  
“Maybe it’s just your intruding company” Olivia replied firmly with a cattish tone.

Harry’s presence was once again made known as he stumbled back into his jeans. Whilst he tried to jump into the tight fitting material all balance he once had was lost as he flopped around the room bumping into his couch an hitting both Nick and Olivia before finally jerking his jeans up to his hips. Mumbling a sorry while trying to ignore the snickers of the two before him, he struggled to reach his hand down the front of his trousers in order to push himself to the side and into a more comfortable position. In the end he placed himself to the left.  
“Classy” Olivia mumbled out, and in turn received a glare from Harry, along with a seemingly witty reply.  
“Like you can talk”  
“oooooh! She’s kinky isn’t she, I knew it” Nick piped in. “I bet it’s a pain kink, is it a pain kink?”  
“Why are you still here?” Both Harry and Olivia barked at the same time.  
“Fine, I’ll leave then” Nick grumbled as he made his way to the door, leaving Harry’s apartment, but not before turning back and giving them the details for their next meet up.  
“Friday, your house again, Styles”  
“Whatever.” Harry agreed with a wave of his hand before turning to Olivia and removing her shirt.

______________________________________________________

“Olivia’s been here all week” Harry mumbled out in a punitive tone to Nick, trying to hide his words from Olivia’s unforgiving ears.  
“Tell ‘er to leave then” Nick stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world, surprised that Harry hadn’t seemed to think of it himself.  
“You fuck head.” Harry clipped Nick across the back of his head. “You think I haven’t thought of that, every time I drop a hint, she just makes another move on me and we end up back at it again.”  
“And it isn’t a good thing that you are getting some, on a continuous basis?”  
“No! Well, I mean yes, but man she’s seventeen, shouldn’t she be off fucking someone her own age?”  
“I don’t know, It’s Olivia, she doesn’t tend to do what she’s told and such” Nick said in an overly cheerful tone with a wide grin on his face, his composure confusing Harry, until he notice Olivia’s arrival.  
“Fucking hell” He sighed out under his breath, hopping his slur was incoherent to everyone but himself.

Plastering a smile on his face, Harry looped his arm around Olivia’s back as he listened to her sarcastic and spiteful conversation with Nick. Harry couldn’t help but feel the coldness of Olivia’s skin. Her southern origins caused her to feel a great deal more of the cold than him, and for some reason that annoyed him. Everything about her seemed to annoy him at this stage. Her fabricated idea of finding a saviour in a man- who so happened to be Harry- Her belief of superiority that came from her common attendance in these group ‘chill sessions’ which consisted of her getting stoned with 30 years olds. Everything she did annoyed him, and Harry was sick of it. Without excusing the two, not that either Nick or Olivia cared, Harry pulled Olivia away and through the house, to his room. Pushing her down onto the bed, Harry remained standing, a scowl plastering his face as he looked down upon the fair skinned girl in front of him who, of course, had flirtatious smile on her face.

“Look” Harry snarled, “I think you better go.”  
“What?” Olivia queried, her confusion evident.  
“You should go home, walk, or get a lift from Nick or something, I can’t take you, but I think you should go” Olivia stood up, her eyebrows hand bunched together, as if questioning Harry’s comment. She moved from the bed to stand in front of him.  
“Why?”  
“Cause.” Harry Pressed.  
Olivia’s hand moved from her side to his, placing itself on his hip, as he head moved to his collar, her lips placing delicate kisses on his neck. She completely ignore all he had just said, and as her other hand began to mover to his groin, Harry allowed her to. Olivia began to unbuckle Harry’s belt before turning him around and pushing him to the bed and climbing atop of him.

With a great amount of effort on both, the two shimmied Harry’s pants down his legs. Olivia took no time in yanking his briefs down only moments after. Climbing further above him, Olivia reached under the fabric of her dress and moved the lace cloth she had covering her to the side. Taking hold of the base of Harrys’ cock, she lined herself up before dropping down and moving at wild speed on him. Harry’s head ran wild with the intense and speedy pleasure, his moans became increasingly louder, and his thoughts became jumbled, slowing himself to also forget the conversation he tried having with Olivia only moments ago.  
“Fuck Harry” Olivia cried out. Harry took hold of her hips in order to thrust himself up into her, meeting her steady bounces with each movement.  
“Fuck I hate you” Harry cried out as he hurdled closer and closer to his impending orgasm.  
“I know” Olivia retaliated.  
Both let out loud grunts and moans before even more violent shouts as the both plunged into a state of bliss.

Olivia’s body fell slack upon Harry’s, and with the little strength that remained, Harry managed to lift her off of him and throw her to his side. As the two convalesced from their overwhelming states of ecstasy Harry’s mind began to run ramped again with thoughts of Olivia. As if detecting his thoughts Olivia interjected the silence between the two.  
“I’m just a girl, its what we do”  
“What is?”  
Olivia chuckled out before replying.  
“Break hearts.” She quipped as she patted him lightly on the chest before rising from the bed and making her way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would Honestly love to know what you think, so tell me maybe? Xx

**Author's Note:**

> So there is is! I hope you enjoyed this part of the series. This part is really a set up to what is to come. Please keep in mind that the next and final part will have sexual content, and if in anyone that makes you uncomfortable i advise you read no further.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think, so please leave reviews! multiple ones if you would like! ;) And i will reply to them all (thats if, i do in fact get any.)
> 
> You can expect the 2nd and Final part of girls to be up by the end of next week.!


End file.
